Bonding Time
by pottervampirelover13
Summary: LEMON! Charlie is having some private bonding with his daughter Bella
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Bella, yes just like that, don't stop"

Charlie threw his head back and moaned at the delicious feeling of his daughter's mouth on him, he closed his eyes and was in pure bliss. He was having some private bonding with his daughter when his wife Renee was out shopping. It had been weeks and it was driving him crazy to not touch her.

He remembers the first time they were alone. Renee had said that he should spend more one to one time with his daughter before in a year times she would be off to college. Talking to Bella in her bedroom about spending time with her, it was that moment that Bella had confess her forbidden feelings for him. They had then made love for the first time, taking her virginity and when his cock had entered that tight little pussy of hers, it was pure pleasure. Even though he was rough with her at times, she was still as tight as the first time.

She was perfect, his baby girl

He groaned as she took him in deeper. They only had a very short time. Renee would be arriving home any minute. She bobbed her head up and down his cock, using her hand, she stroke the length that didn't felt in her mouth, in time with her mouth. Her other hand reached down to fondle his balls. To Charlie, she did this like a pro and wondered if she had and practice with other boys. _No_ he thought. _She's my little baby girl_

"Shit" he swore as she sucked suddenly, swirling her tongue around his cock.

"Yea that's it baby girl, swallow dads big cock" Charlie moaned as pushed his cock down her throat.

The pleasure was building up inside him and he became undone. With a cry, he came in her mouth, which she gladly swallowed, cleaning it dry. When she was finished, she placed himself back into his trousers and gave him a passionate kiss. He stood up looking her into her pretty brown eyes.

"I love you, daddy" she whispered, pulling him into a hug.

"I love you too, baby girl"

"So when is our next bonding time?"

"Well" he began, hugging her tighter "I tell you what, sines our time was cut short, how about I send your mum to a spa weekend and we can continue our fuck fest"

"Oh daddy, you're a dirty man and I'm you're dirty girl"


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, you dirty girl are going to ride my cock and I'm going to fuck you till you scream my name" Charlie growled.

I nearly came just form hearing the words came out of his mouth. Before I could say or do anything, he jerked me down, filling me with his big cock.

Ridding daddy's cock made me wish we could stay like this forever, I didn't want Renee, my mum to come home, Charlie had sent Renee away for a spa weekend. She was a shit mum and a shiter wife, my dad could do so much better, like me.

"OH, SHIT! YES!" I screamed out in pleasure, throwing my head back

Charlie began guiding my hips, rocking me against him. His eyes were heavy lidded, watching me move on top of him. He moved his hands to my back, pushing my chest in to his face. Taking one of my nipples into his mouth, I gasped as he sucked then switched to the other one, leaving them hard and perky.

I lifted my back up and I braced my hands on his chest, digging my nails into his pecs as I rode him.

"I know you can do better than that Bella. Now fuck daddy like you mean it" Charlie demanded.

He lifted me body easily, until just the tip of his cock was still inside of me, before slamming me back down on him, I screamed again as he filled me. He repeating slammed his cock in to me again and again, each time bringing me closer to cuming

"I'm so close daddy," I panted arching my back.

"Touch yourself" Charlie groaned, his hips rolling to meet my thrusts.

My hand flew between my legs. I began rubbing my clit in time to our movements. Charlie hands righted on my hips as he began fucking me harder. I could feel the explosion getting closer and increased the pressure on my clit.

"Cum, you little slut, cum for daddy" Charlie ordered.

"Daddy!" I screamed as my pussy clenched around his dick.

Charlie moaned, slamming his cock into my pussy as he shot his hot seed inside of me.

I collapsed on top on him, trying to catch my breath. Charlie's hands were tangled in my hair, resting on my back, we were silent until Charlie spoke.

"I told you I was going to fuck you till you scream my name"


	3. Chapter 3

"Time for a tittie fuck baby girl" Charlie said

Bella breasts looked like they were swallowing his cock, she moved back and forth, filling him with pleasure. he watched as his cock bobbed back and forth in her tits over and over again, faster and faster. He could feel his cum just waiting to explode out of him and on to her perfect tits.

"I'm going to cum" he managed to spit out.

But instead of going faster Bella stopped moving completely

"Don't stop" he begged her.

"I'm sorry daddy, but I want your big cock in my mouth"

Bella had a great tongue and Charlie watched as she wrapped it around his cock, sucking it like a lollipop. she licked the tip once, before putting his whole cock in her hot mouth, sucking it hard and right before he was ready to cum, she pulled her mouth off.

Charlie let out a frustrated sigh "come on baby girl, let me cum"

"I want your cum inside my pussy daddy" she said

"Now get down on your back, I'm going to ride you"

He watched as she moved her pussy to his cock, as the tip entered, his breath caught in his throat before she lowed on to his cock and Charlie could feel the depths of her pussy

"Oh fuck!" Bella cried out "oh daddy! your cock is so big"

His cock got harder form her moaning and he continued to pump into her.

She started to move faster, up and down on his cock.

"Your pussy is so tight baby girl! Charlie said as he watched his dick disappear in to his daughters pussy.

She picked up speed causing her large breasts to bound up and down in front of his face.

"Grad my titties and play with them"

He cupped them hard in his hands and squeezed before burying his face in her tits. he began to move his hips, moving in time with her as they really got in to it. but Bella wanted something more. so she pulled herself off of her daddy's cock and turned around and threw her ass in the air.

He didn't need further instructions.

"Fuck me daddy! fuck me now" Charlie rammed his cock deep inside her pussy again. her ass seemed to bounce as he fuck her. it was bigger then his wife Renee's

He slap her ass a few times, laving it with a red mark, he continued to fuck her hard, ramming his cock in to his baby girls hot little pussy

He couldn't hold it any longer, fucking Bella was just to good

"Bella.. I'm going to cum" he said

"I want you to cum inside me daddy! I want all of your cum sprayed inside of me"

He picked his speed again and a wave of cum shot out of his cock and filled up her pussy. he pulled out as he watched as a massive amount leaked out of her pussy. his cum mixed with her juice.

"Did you have fun baby girl?" Bella moved her head to look at her daddy, licked her lips and said

"Yes daddy"


	4. Chapter 4

"Go sit on the bed, baby girl"

Bella rushed over and sits on her bed, dipping her fingers into panties to play with her neglected pussy. I pull my shirt off over my head and take my pants off, letting my cock spring free, stalking over to her.

I descend upon her body, first sucking her pink nipples. Bella fucking loves me sucking her nipple as much as I do. she rubs her needy little pussy on m thigh that is in between her legs, as I assault her tits.

"ungg, daddy, please fuck me, daddy" my baby girl begs. I choose to ignore her sines I'm still sucking her perfect little tits.

"fuck baby girl" I mumble around her nipple, she is getting hornier by the second, continuing to ride my thigh for all she's worth.

right when she is about to cum, I pull away and rip her cute purple panties from her body.

I sit back and stare at her pussy for a few seconds. its so fucking beautiful. I love watching her pussy tacking in my cock

diving in face first, I suck her clit, feasting on her sweetness, Bella is mewling and writhing and burying her hands in my hair. my tongue goes to her entrance, where I start thrusting it in and out and my nose is buried in her clit. I ban barely breathe with the way she is grinding her pussy on my face.

"oh, fuck. daddy, oh,yes! fuck!" my baby girl cums all over my face, I crawl up to her and kiss her mouth, letting her taste herself on me.

"do you like the way you taste baby girl?" Bella licks her lips, savouring her taste.

"mmm, yes daddy" Bella says " do I get to suck your cock now?" she asks so innocently.

"not tonight baby girl. I'm too eager to fuck you pussy" I say while rubbing my cock up and down her slit, making my girl go wild.

her little pussy is so fucking sensitive. "do you want daddy to fuck your sweet little pussy, baby?"

Bella moans, her eyes filled with lust "yes daddy please fuck your little girl"

not wanting to wait any longer, I hole her legs apart ad push past her sweet pussy lips, and thrusting in my cock into my girls tight fucking pussy. This is fucking heaven

I relish in being in her hot, tight pussy for a few moments before Bella gets frustrated tries moving herself on my dick, making her tits jiggle.

"patience, baby girl"

Bella huffs, clearly irritated. "oh daddy, I want your cock so badly. please!"

"Bella, I'm warning you" I say sternly while rubbing her clit, still not moving my cock "let daddy take care of you, okay?"

Bella relaxes at hearing this, she loves me taking care of her.

slowly I pull myself out of her pussy and thrust back in hard, watching her beautiful tits move up and down with each thrust. my eyes travel up to look at her face, looking straight at me with her eyes filled with lust and her full bottom lip caught in her teeth, i stick my thumb in her mouth, allowing her to bite on it.

"you're so fucking sexy, baby" I murmur.

my eyes shift back up at her bouncing breasts, and I stare at them, mesmerised at the way they jiggle in time with each of my thrusts, "daddy loves your titties so much, baby girl"

I pick up my pace, and I'm rewarded by seeing her tits jiggle even more, not being able to resist them, I put one of my hands on to her luscious tits while it bounces, and the other hand starts rubbing her clit, wanting her to come before I do.

"of fuck yes daddy" Bella moans. "that's it, daddy right there!oh, oooohh fuck !"

Bella arches her back, and scrams out her orgasm. her pussy clamps down on my rigid cock, and I fell over the edge with her, felling her with my hot cum.

"fuck, Bella! my sweet baby girl!" I continue coming down form my high while slowly thrusting in and out of her with my softening cock

"I love fucking you baby girl, and I have a surprise for you, can you guess?"

"no daddy, what is it?" Bella say softly

"I'm leaving Renee, so its going to be just you and me baby girl" I hope Bella with be happy with this news

"I'm so happy daddy, now will can fuck when ever we want to"


End file.
